Fallen From The Stars
by Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: Two lonely teens connect with each other over the internet, without knowing who the other is. Kara Zor-El and Jimmy Olsen. Written for Dark Mystery's Challenge. Comments are welcomed. I usually include art with my work and will publish a connection to my deviant account when I get it done.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived on a faraway planet…

Hers was a happy life until the day her world burned.

_The entire world was cast in an eerie red glow, as if the entire planet were lite from within. From her vantage point at the highest window in her father's hall, she could tell that the end was near. Krypton's greatest city, the place that had birthed some of her home worlds finest artists and scientist's. Like her father and uncle was doomed. Everywhere from the Kalsi district to the west to the Kamaradi district to the east on into the horizon was, burning. The people were running screaming as the earth below them seemed open itself up to swallow them, whole with each passing earthquake. She held on to herself, and closed her eyes, trying to wish it all away. But she knew in her heart that it wouldn't go away._

_Her father and uncle had been right….Her father and uncle Jor-El had been right._

_Their world was dying._

_The sudden grasp of her father's hand brought her back. This wasn't a dream or fantasy it was real, this was real._

_"__Papa?" Her father seemed to, regarded her for the briefest of moments, almost as if he were getting one last look at her. "Papa?" she said again. With that her father schooled his face into something more serious, something akin to fear or so she thought._

_"__Come, Kara." He said grasping tightly to her wrist, dragging her down the hall towards his lab. But before they could reach it the ground beneath them opened up swallowing her father. She tried to hold on to her father's hand, but she was too weak, he fell into the chasm below as she screamed._

Kara awoke feeling the overwhelming rush of adrenaline that usually came after she woke from this dream. No longer was she on her dying home of Kyrpton, but safe and warm in her bed on the Kent farm. `

Of course her father Zor-El hadn't died falling through a chasm like in the dream, and she didn't die either. But rather was saved. Just before the planet died, her father had placed her in a ship with the coordinates set, to follow her cousin Kal-El to earth, with the instruction that she was to raise and protect him on

Earth, just how exactly she was supposed to do that, at the tender age of fifteen she didn't know. However it hardly mattered anymore.

Her parents along with Kal's perished among the flames, of Krypton.

_It was cold…Very cold. She could even feel it within the confines of her pod. Opening her eyes Kara, stared into the darkness. Rao just where was she, was she dead? In a dream? She reached over and pinched her leg, yelping at the pain. Nope she definitely wasn't dreaming which meant that she was alive. Which meant. No she could think of that now. She needed to get up and get moving. She needed to keep her promise, she needed to find Kal-El. Reaching up she undid the top latch of her pod. Pushing it up as she rose into a sitting position. The brightness of the light, was almost too much to bear she squinted against it. Before opening them again, allowing them to adjust._

_She looked around at her surroundings taking it all in. The ship in which she traveled was nothing more than a, shell of its former self. Pieces of wire hung down from the ceiling, reaching down like so many tentacles. The metal from the ships frame jutted up from the ground like jagged rock. From where she was she could tell that the mainframe was all but a hollowed burnt out shell. The ship had to gone down a while ago since it seemed that everything had burnt itself out and time had passed by. Kara swung her legs over the pods frame. There was some sort of white powdered substance on the ground and when she placed her feet upon it, it felt cold. _

_"__#**%&amp;*"_

_Kara glanced around in a desperate attempt to find something to cover and shield herself against the cold. Finding nothing she thought of what she could use, not much was available to her except the lining to the cushioning within her pod. The material was very tough since it was constructed using several kryptionan alloys, which accounted for its, silver appearance. It was going to be difficult to pry the material from the sides of the pod but she needed to try._

_Kara wrapped what was left from the material of her pod around herself as she made her way out of the cave. _

She pulled the quilt tighter around herself, she squeezed her eyes shut suppressing a sob. She missed her father and mother dearly. Not that her cousin would understand, he thought that his mother was a good substitute. Kara didn't want to wake Martha, who would no doubt, come in to check on her if she heard anything. But she would rather be alone than have Martha worry, which would in turn worry her cousin. She didn't want that, it was easier for everyone this way. Her cousin Kal, she squeezed her eyes again, groaning. She needed to remember that Kal, would rather be called by his earth name of Clark Kent, rather than his proper Kryptonian name of Kal-El, son of Jor-El. As to why he wanted this she didn't understand, perhaps it was because, unlike her, Kal-El had been raised on earth, so he preferred his earth name to his Kryptonian name.

Her cousin Clark had enough to worry about being one of the earth's great hero's, and to add to that his girlfriend Lois Lane, and his job at the planet, he had as Martha would say enough on his plate to worry about. So the last thing he needed was to worry about was how she was coping with everything. By the grace of Rao she needed to be stronger, better than this. What use was she to her cousin and the world at whole as Supergirl if she was a crying, weeping mess?

None at all

She needed to gather herself together for her cousin's sake.

The buzz of her laptop, startled her, breaking the chain of negative thought. Wiping an errant tear from her face as she rolled over and sat up grabbing the laptop from the nightstand by the bed. She scrolled down to check her messages.

**JOPlanetBoy1: **Good Morning, What's up? J

**JOPlanetBoy1:**

**JOPlanetBoy1: Earth to Kimiko. **

**JOPlanetBoy1: Come in Kimiko.**

Kara couldn't help but smile at the last message. It was a running joke between them, ever since they met. She was Kimiko to his Sochi. Like the characters in the Japanese anime Kukitsu starring Yuki Kizawa, and Urryu Itte, in the title roles, and like Kimiko, Kara liked science and technology.

Back home on Kyrpton, she used assist her father in his lab with his experiments. Kryptonon, technology was far more advanced than anything that earth had ever imagined or could ever dream of. Metal from the stars, that would mold into the face of the person to whom you were speaking, then return to its liquid state as soon as you were done. Their ships could fly far into the stars into galaxies beyond. Though Kara had yet to experience it herself, her people had mastered time travel and could go anywhere beyond man's imaginings.

By comparison earth's technology was quite primitive, though it was not the shape shifting liquid metal communications from back home. Her laptop was nice, since it allowed for her to have her own private communications away from prying eyes. Plus Kyrpton didn't have the internet and she liked the internet. She began typing a response.

KryptonAlienGirl: Hey Sochi….

Jimmy Olsen stared at his laptop as the words appeared on screen smiling to himself. It was easier for him to talk to girls on the internet then it was for him in real life. Because in real life pretty girls did not go for nerdy guys like him. Whenever he did talk to a girl the usual result was either he got laughed at and brushed off or he got stuffed in a locker and or trash can. However KryptonAlienGirl was so easy to talk to that he forgot that he was talking to a girl, if she was a girl. They'd met on a message board dedicated to UFO's and bonded over their mutual love of extraterrestrials, technology, anime, and Dr. Who. Only to discover that they had a lot in common as well. Such as they were both orphans and living with someone other than immediate family. She with a distant aunt in Kansas and him in a group home somewhere near the Baker line district. Sometimes they would IM each other well into the night. Talking about anything.

"Your, not talking to that chica, who thinks she's an alien again are you?" Miguel yelled from across the room. Jimmy snorted

"No" Miguel got up from his position on his bed walking across the room to where Jimmy was sitting.

Leaning his hand on the back of the chair. Looking at the screen "Dude you totally are."

"Am not." Miguel turned to his best friend and roommate, with an exasperated sigh.

"It's the internet for Christ Sakes. How the hell do you do you know if she not some fucking middle aged psycho from Duluth Ohio?

Jimmy shrugged glancing back up at Miguel. "Dude, Duluth is in Minnesota, not Ohio. Learn your geography you fucking dumbass." Miguel snorted. "Said the gringo who nearly failed it in Jr. High." Jimmy took another swing at Miguel who dodged it. Miguel put his hands up in truce "Ok, Ok," Then cracking another smile "Hey, want to see if old man Feeney is passed out on the lawn again." Jimmy shrugged and turned off his laptop. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara didn't exactly understand this thing called church or why Martha insisted that she go. But here she was sitting in the wooden pew next to Martha, who was listening intensely to the man who called himself Pastor Norman McKay. Kara was only halfheartedly listening choosing instead to peer around the church at what Martha said were their fellow parishioners. Pete Ross's son looked decidedly bored to tears sitting in the pew next to his father, Kara made a face sending the five year old into hysterical giggles. When Pete turned around to see what exactly his son was laughing at, Kara put on her best I'm innocent face before he could glare at her. Which made the boy laugh even harder, much to his father's dismay.

Turning her attention back to the front Kara looked up at what Martha called a Crucifix. Just who was this Jesus person and what exactly did have to do with Rao and the gods? And why a cross it was creepy. Kara shrugged human religion didn't matter at least not to her anyway. Not that she'd say anything to Martha or her cousin unless she wanted a scolding and she got that enough as is. Dismissing such thoughts Kara looked down at her purse. She really wanted to check her phone to see if there were any messages from JOPlanetboy. This morning when she'd last talked to him, he'd said something about Mr. Feeney and a bottle of Vodka and she wanted to know if everything was alright, which she was pretty sure it was but still. Thinking back Kara smiled at the memory of getting her phone and Laptop. She wasn't proficient with the English language yet, even after two months in the fortress of solitude but that didn't matter.

_"Now remember Kara, its Martha not Misses Kent" Kara nodded her head as Martha adjusted her sunglasses. "Right sorry, Miss" then catching her mistake, she corrected herself mouthing the words "Martha."_

_"That's better." Martha said pointing her finger towards her, then readjusted her sunglasses to her face, and turned her attention back towards the road. They were headed northeast on the interstate to Metropolis and her cousins apartment. Because Martha thought that the shopping in the big city was far superior to anything they'd find in Smallville and the surrounding area. Besides Martha had said there were certain things that a lady of her age needed. Kara just wasn't sure exactly what those things were. Turning her head to the window, she watched as the cars passed by, there were families going on vacation. People heading to work in the various towns that dotted the interstates with miles in between them, like so many expanses of space that stretched towards the horizon. Kara watched as a tour bus containing students heading to university and bright futures passed them by. Was her future so bright? She didn't know, so much was unknown to her right? Everything that was supposed to be wasn't. She was supposed to follow her mother Allura to university, she wasn't. She was supposed to raise baby Kal-el and she wasn't in fact it was just the opposite, her baby cousin was the one raising her. It was so wrong and fucked up she didn't even have words for it. She was a failure to her parents. "KARA" Martha's yelling startled her brining her back. "What?"_

_"Are you alright, she seemed distant all of a sudden." Kara racked her brain for the proper response. The archives of languages in her cousin's fortress of solitude were helpful, but sometimes what she learned didn't really apply in real life. "Yes Mam." She finally managed after a few painful seconds. _

_"You don't have to be so formal." Kara nodded "Right." They continued on like this sort of as time passed by and the miles drug on and on until Kara eventually fell asleep._

_Kara awoke when Martha turned into the parking lot of Best Buy, they circled around and around until she found a space. _

_Jimmy was, working near the end of the last shift at Best Buy, his manger Jesse had gone for the day, leaving him to close. When they walked into the store. Two women, one was older possibly a mother or aunt to the younger one. They were dressed as if they had just come from church or some other semi-formal event. It also seemed that they had just come in from a long drive. Where from he didn't know, and didn't really care. He watched from his perch at the Geek Squad counter as the younger one followed the older one to the laptops. She, was soo pretty with long chestnut hair that, cascaded down her back, and what he was sure were the bluest eyes he ever seen. She was dressed in a white dress, with a pink ballet sweater, and the way the florescent light fell down upon her made her look almost angelic or maybe that was his imagination. Oh god he must be staring at her like some slack jawed idiot or a serial killer from a horror movie. Jimmy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when a certain reporter and collogue walked in._

_"That's real helpful Clark." Martha yelled over the mobile phones_

_"What mom, I have a job, a very important job thank you very much." Martha threw her hands in the air._

_"Ghee sorry to intrude on your oh so important lifestyle. I just thought that your cousin would need a computer and Cellphone." Martha continued pointing towards Kara who was looking at an Iphone. "And that my son might help." Kara rolled her eyes at the exchange, going on in front of her, even on Krypton they had this sort of thing, the guilt trip your child thing and Kara really didn't feel like sticking around for Martha's and her cousins. Glancing around the store she noticed a human male around her age at the counter in the back who seemed to watching her, she gave him a friendly smile and wave. He gave her a sheepish smile in return. He was cute, and he had the most fascinating hair color. _

_Red._

_She'd never seen anything like it, she wondered if it was even real. They didn't have anything like it on Krypton, or at least she thought not since most Kryptonians hair color varied form browns and blacks to her own blond, but not red. Kara didn't see her cousin behind her as she turned to approach the counter._

_She stopped dead in her tracks when the young male turned a shade brighter then his hair color his eyes _

_Going wide like a deer in the head lights. He mouthed something before ducking behind the counter, leaving Kara confused standing there blinking._

_"Oh Shit…Oh Shit…Shit…Shit!" Jimmy thought as he ducked behind the counter. He was so busy staring at the pretty girl that he didn't notice his colleague Clark Kent walk in. Damn it, if anyone at the Daily Planet found out that their copy boy was also working at Best Buy part time, he'd be so screwed. And if Clark saw him he'd go all parental concern and tell Lois or Perry about it and he'd be screwed. He needed this job, he needed the money to save for an apartment before he turned eighteen since at that point, the, state considered him an adult. Thus he was out on the street, and he also wanted to go to college. But wasn't sure if he could get into the dorms at Metropolis University. _

_Kara approached the counter wondering what was going on with the human male with the fascinating hair color. He looked so cute and terrified when her cousin had glanced at her towards him, she wondered if he liked her cousin. Placing her hands on the counter she looked left and then right. He was nowhere to be found frowning she began to chew her bottom lip, twirling her hair around her finger nervous habits she had since childhood before looking down. _

_"Hi" she said, he screamed hitting his head on the counter. _

_The voice brought his train of thought to a screeching halt. Jimmy looked up to see his angelic dream girl, smiling looking down on him. His dream girl was smiling at him, "Hi" she said in the sweetest voice he ever heard, that he smiled back…"Oh shit.." he thought realizing that Clarks friend and likely relative was smiling at him. He yelped standing up a little too quickly, hitting his head on the underside of the counter._

_"Ow Damn it!" he thought rubbing his head, she was still standing there with a bemused expression on her face. "Hi" he said his voice cracking as he did so. Sending her into a giggling fit._

_"You okay." She said in between giggles, it was cute how he was the same shade as his hair._

_Jimmy quickly tried to cover for himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine." He stammered. "Can I help you?"_

_Kara shook her head "No." she searched her mind for the right words in English. "Uh why you hiding."_

_Jimmy was embarrassed to say the least "Uhhh, well," he didn't have an answer he was such an idiot._

_"Um well." She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, then glancing back at her cousin who was still arguing with Martha, when the realization hit. "You know my cousin." Jimmy nodded "Yeah, well I kinda work at the Planet with him. Kara nodded "Oh" she said before jumping over the counter much to Jimmy's both surprise and dismay. "I wanna hide too." She said sitting herself under the counter. Jimmy must have been fifty shades of red "What!" Kara looked up at him with a mixture of both innocence and something wilder, like a secret she was keeping between the two of them, he just didn't know what it was. "Sorry I say wrong thing? My English isn't not good." She said with a shrug. Jimmy sat down beside her under the Geek Squad counter. "It's not that bad. I've heard worst from native speakers." She smiled "Thank you."_

_Sitting there next to her Jimmy felt like he was in an anime romantic comedy such as Kiss X Sis or Kimi Ni Todoke, or maybe the manga entitled, I"S by Masakazu Katsura and he was the hapless male lead, and she his beautiful unattainable crush. _

_"So why are you hiding? I know my reason is really pathetic." "But's what's yours?" The last comment made Kara smile. "I don't want to be a part of fight." She said indicating that she didn't want to be a part of the current argument between Martha and Clark. Jimmy nodded in understanding. Upon closer inspection, she noticed more orange tones mixed within the red, he also had a smattering of brown dots across the bridge of his nose across to both cheeks. She would later learn they were called freckles. He also had the bluest eyes, bluer than anything she'd seen on krypton all of it made for a pretty cute combination. "Can I touch?" _

_Jimmy was confused "What." Kara smiled reaching out towards his hair "Your hair, Can I touch?" This had to be the weirdest proposition that girl had ever given him, but then again he was never propositioned by a girl. "Uh Okay." Kara ran her hand through his hair, it was so soft. "We have nothing like it back home." She said as she brushed a few tendrils away from his face. _

_"What" _

_"This color, red." She continued. Jimmy definitely felt like he was a character in a romantic comedy anime. Only this time she was the fantasy creature and he was the mere human high school student. "So where's home?" he finally managed. She looked sad for a moment "Far away." She answered in a whisper. Jimmy shrugged "Okay" for some reason he didn't like the sad look on her face, so he decided not to pursue the matter further. "Can I get your name?" "Cause, I don't usually let strange girls touch my hair." Kara debated on whether or not to tell him the truth, or go with a secret human identity like her cousin. Kal-El would prefer if she went with a secret human name such as Linda Lee or Linda Kent. But she liked this human male, he was cute and wasn't judging her the way everyone else seemed too do. Which she thought was so sweet. She decided on the truth. "My name is Kara" Jimmy nodded "That's a pretty name." _

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm James but everyone calls me Jimmy."He said holding out his hand. Kara was taken aback by this strange human gesture. What was she supposed to do? _

_"You okay?" "Do they shake hands where you're from?"_

_"Oh" she said loudly as the realization hit her "No, Sorry." She said taking his hand which felt warm and slightly callused, he must be active._

_"No big deal, I did the same thing once when I was a little kid." He said sitting back. His saying that made Kara more at ease, but in the future she should put her hand out when someone wanted to shake it. _

_"Damn it." They both peered over the counter to see Lois Lane charging into the store, while staring at her IPhone. Their eyes followed her as she met up with Clark before chatting with Martha, and when they went to the check out counter they sat down in utter silence when they saw where Clark's eyes were._

_"He so not staring at her ass, right now." Jimmy said breaking the silence. Kara started laughing _

_"I wonder if she'll notice." Jimmy shrugged "Probably not, she never does. Or at least she pretends she doesn't" Kara wanted to say that he's probably is using his X-ray vison to see her panties but nixed the idea, it would reveal her identity. Jimmy noticed the quizzical look on her face. "They do this all the time at the Planet, and it's annoying."_

_"Really?" Kara said her voice filled with amusement _

_"Yeah, Really. It's like watching two freaking rabbits." Kara had to laugh at that, since she knew the feeling._

_"Kara what the hell are you doing?" Martha's voice startled them both. From what Jimmy could see Martha was holding an IPhone and MacBook Pro. _

_"Hey you Jimmy." She said pointing at his name tag." Jimmy nodded "Yeah" Martha leaned on the counter looking down at them. "How's about this. You do your computer geek thing in setting up her computer and I won't tell, Lois or Clark that you work here. Or that you were flirting with his cousin." _

_"Yes mam." Jimmy said quickly taking the items from Martha._

_"Let's go Kara." Martha said turning around. _

_"Hey wait, how did you know I worked at the Planet?" Martha didn't even bother to turn around before answering. "Your nametag, and the fact that you looked terrified when you saw Clark so I put two and two together." "Come on Kara." Kara kissed Jimmy on the cheek "It was very nice to meet you." She said as she rose up to follow Martha out of the store. Jimmy stood there with what must have been a goofy expression on his face before he helped his colleagues close. He spent all night setting up her computer._

The service ended and Kara followed Martha outside. "Finally" she thought reaching into her purse. When she turned on her phone much to her relief there was a message from Planetboy.

**JOPlanetBoy1: Everything is Cool. Did church suck?**

Kara shook her head at the message as she followed Martha to the car.

Egan watched them from his perch in tree a safe distance from the church. She was perfect this alien goddess from a world beyond the stars. The way she walked holding her head high as if she were a queen from the tales of old. He smiled to himself, feeling completely self- satisfied. Yes indeed she was perfect for his king Conchubar, and this time that raicleach Meadbh Aine wasn't around to muck things up, like she did the last time. Being dead and all. He really had to thank those two JLA'rs for that one.

Getting her killed back in March of nineteen-ninety-eight was of great benefit to his king. It allowed for him to resurrect under their noses. The only other person who could even remotely stop them was too caught up in despair from the loss of her son. At the hands of her husbands the king's greatest enemy to even notice what they were up to.

It was beautiful

It was perfect, Egan jumped down from the tree, and slipped back into the shadows.

His king would be so pleased.

**Fort Nevan County Aramagh Northern Ireland present day. **

Emhain Mhacha was now nothing more than a ruin. It's once proud stone walls had crumbled to nothing but the stone remnants tumbled among the grass of the hill. Conchubar Mac Nessa paced along the border of what was once the eastern wall. Just where the hell was Egan? The boy better be here soon with news. He thought kicking a pebble.

Upon his return to the land of the living Conchubar, immediately sought out his former comrades and compatriots. Sadly however they were few and far between. His once vast army was now reduced this one boy, who was hopelessly late. Damn it all to fecking hell!"

"It's hasn't gone to hell, well not quite yet." Conchubar turned to face the woman now standing behind him. " And just where the hell did you come from." He snarled

"Tsk, Tsk, the woman said with a click of her tongue. Such attitude. It's a wonder if I should help you at all."

"You will." Conchubar shot back at the woman. "Besides if we aid each other we will both get what we want."

Zoya, folded her arms considering Conchubar's words, she wasn't a foolish woman by any means, she, always considered both her words and actions carefully. Sadly this man had in his possession the omega hendron, which she needed.

"Very well then." She said turning around. "By the way your boy is coming up the hill."


	3. Chapter 3

**Metropolis**

The 12:00 L line ran west of midtown to the harbor. Jimmy had just barely made it to the west 53rd and Main station. After running the six blocks from his high school. He wanted to catch the afternoon ferry to St. Mary's island.

Two classmates Joshua and Toby were already standing on the platform staring at the young brunette in front of them.

"Dude, watermelons, totally watermelons." Joshua said holding his hands out to indicate the largeness of her breasts."

"Naww they look more grapefruit, nice squishy grapefruit." Toby continued. Jimmy decided to ignore them and hoped that the brunette standing in front of them did not hear the comment about weasels and her ass. His sister had always taught him to act like a gentleman and that included not talking crudely about a woman's anatomy.

Standing, on the very edge of the platform, he closed his eyes as the train came rushing by, before coming to a halt. His fellow passengers must've thought that he was crazy, and maybe he was. But as the train sped by he felt as if he were dancing upon, the wind, trying to touch the sky. It was the closest thing to flying.

Settling in his seat he laid his head against the window and closed his eyes, allowing the rhythm from the rocking, train to lull him into a light doze. Lois had kept him up and out the whole night before, chasing after The, Bowery Butcher. A serial killer that only she the award winning reporter could catch and not the local cops. All while completely forgetting that he was in fact a minor and had a curfew, since Mrs. Dalloway had a tendency to lock the door at 11pm. It hadn't ended well as usual and they were caught by said killer in his lair only to be rescued by superman. So he didn't get home until 4am and realizing that Miguel wouldn't open the window at this hour he wound up sleeping in the Daily Planet Offices, before heading to school.

Jimmy grimaced, when the old homeless guy across the aisle began to sing, "Uptown Girl" loudly and off key. He turned his eyes to the window, watching as the city sped by.

If there was an epitome of the seventh circle of hell as Dante had claimed in his epic medieval poem. It would be the hallowed halls of Metropolis City High school, and the absolute pit would be Mr. Beauchamp's first period history class. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like history, he in fact loved the subject, and Mr. Beauchamp was fantastic. Hailing from the New Orleans French quarter, He had come to Metropolis following hurricane Katrina, and had perspective on the subject matter that Jimmy had never heard before.

No the reason the class was the pit, was the fact that Sebastian Mallory was his classmate. Sebastian was from one of the richest and most influential families in Metropolis. His grandfather had founded Wayland pharmaceutical one the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the western world, his father Gerhard who had an interest in music was the CEO of Mallory Muzic, which was the premier label for hip hop music since the early nineties.

Earlier in the day.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Beauchamp voice boomed from across the classroom. "As you know I have your mid-terms, and boy do you people disappoint me. He said placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. The capital of Vietnam is not Disneyland…" Jimmy laid his head down as Mr. Beauchamp rant continued, sure he was going to receive a passing grade, he, laid his head on his desk.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Came Mr. Beauchamp's voice causing Jimmy to look up. The rest of the class laughed and Sebastian chimed in with "Ha Ha foster boy, must be hard to study with all those late nights." Jimmy lashed out but Mr. Beauchamp put himself in between them.

"Okay enough." Mr. Beauchamp countered. "As for you Mr. Mallory, You are a disappointment to me, as sleeping beauty here got an A+ were as you got an F." he continued slamming the paper on Sebastian's desk for dramatic effect. Jimmy just snickered. Mr. Beauchamp turned around "as for you Olsen see me after class."

Afterword Mr. Beauchamp had given him his whole concerned adult thing blah blah, which Jimmy half listened to until Mr. Beauchamp's friend whom he was meeting for lunch arrived. To which Jimmy made a prompt exit.

St. Mary's was about two miles to the east of the larger and much more affluent St. Martins island. He'd always loved photography ever since his sister Jenny had given him a toy camera when he turned four.

"_Here ya go Jamie, Open it." Jenny said handing him box as he sat on the floor of their apartment beneath the window. Jimmy grabbed the box, and ripped at the brightly colored paper tearing it to shreds. Reveling a box with some sort funny picture, Jimmy looked up at his sister confused. "It's a camera sweetie." She said picking him up and holding him to the window while balancing the camera. "If you look through this little window here you can see the whole world open up like magic, its secrets reveled." She said laughing and Jimmy laughed too. _

The southern, most point of Saint Mary's was one of the best places to take photographs especially at sunset. You could see the entire western skyline of the city .He would then sell copies to the tourists at the corner of eighth and Madison. To the west lay Our Lady Of The Sea cemetery, where the poor and indigent of the city were buried in graves marked with nothing more then, a number to be long forgotten save for those whose wished to remember.

Hers was no 5462789 laying underneath a large oak tree whose large expanses were a nice shelter from the sun and rain, near the barren edge where the new plots were dug. She could never be would be never be more than just a number in an unmarked grave. She would always be his big sister Jenny.

Jimmy laid back, resting his head on his hands that were balanced on one of the trees great roots.

"Hi sis" he said unto the air. "Things are going well, at work, though Perry can be a real work horse, get my drift. Jimmy laughed half-heartedly at his own joke. He doesn't remember much about his mother Sarah. Jenny said she was a drug addict who couldn't care less for them.

Within the shadows of his mind he can still recall her face, her dark hair, the way her blue eyes would sparkle when she laughed, or the way she would kneel down to talk to him as if he were a big boy, instead of just a little boy of six.

The tinges of the accident that took her, licked at his memory like the flames to a fire. He remembers sitting next to her playing with an action figure on the fifty-seven bus as they crossed the bridge, the squeal of the tires as the bus lost control, the sound of crashing metal and glass when they hit the side of the bridge. Smoke filled his little nostrils as he called out for her as the bus was balanced precariously along the broken edge of the bridge. She'd pushed him towards the broken window in the back into the arms of a stranger who seemed to have flown there like magic. The stranger barely managed to get him out before the gas tank on the bus exploded sending the bus over the edge into the river below.

They'd told him gently at the hospital about her death. As if you could be gentle telling a six year old that his mother figure was gone forever. That his whole world would change, crashing down like the bus.

After her funeral he went into the system going from home to home, unwanted and unloved like a stray puppy in a shelter.

Jimmy watched the shadows play upon the leaves of the Oak tree before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha Kent, there was nothing better after a long day on the farm, then a couple bottles of Merlot and Downton Abbey. Dan Stevens was really something for the eye to behold with his sandy blond hair, chiseled features and boyish charms. She certainly wouldn't of, kicked him out of bed.

Lady Mary was one lucky lady until Dan Stevens decided to leave the show and Matthew was killed off. Martha hadn't liked the decision and Downton wasn't really the same after that, but it was still was worth watching. Especially the drama between Anna and Bates, and this season was one of the best, with the, who done it murder of Greene.

When the episode ended Martha switched the DVDS, putting in her copy of Outlander, placing it on pause as she waited for Kara, to finish the dishes. When her son had left her with his traumatized cousin, she had been undoubtedly pissed at him. She had only just retired from her job as a librarian at Smallville Elementary after about thirty two years of helping the youngsters of Smallville with their reading.

She'd sent Kara out an errand or she'd thought.

_Martha closed the door. "She misses her mother." She said turning to her son, telling him about finding her curled up in a ball outside of the barn last week. Clark just shrugged not even bothering to look up at her. It was then that she realized her son thought that she was a replacement for Kara's own mother Allura. She wasn't and she knew from her own experience, from when she was about Kara's age and she lost her own mother to breast cancer. You cannot replace a mother, you never replace that love. Now she was angry._

"_What the fucking hell Clark!" Martha, yelled. Her son, stared in shock from his perch upon, the couch, his mouth agape "What was I supposed to do mom, leave her in the fortress of solitude" "Or foster care?" Martha shook her head "No" she said realizing the truth of it. Folding her arms she leaned against the door. "But you could've, at least discussed it with me before taking off." Clark groaned rolling his eyes in the dramatic way he always did ever since he was a teenager. "Fine than mom, I apologize for not talking to you beforehand." Martha narrowed her eyes "You don't have to be so fucking condescending._

"_I'm not being condescending. "_

"_No, you are." Martha snapped " Did it ever occur to you how the hell I would support her?" Clark just stared at his mother, saying nothing. "You know money's tight, your father's pension isn't much, even with adding my social security, it's barely enough to live on. Let alone raise a teenage girl. Did you even think of that!" Clark, just shook his head. _

'_No, of course not! You never do!" Neither one of them noticed, that Kara had returned from her errand and was standing at the bottom of the steps well within earshot. It was the flash and the slamming of the back door that alerted them to her presence._

"_Oh great Mom, now look at what you did."_

"_What I did, so this is my fault." Realizing that there was no more point in arguing anymore with son, Martha raised her hands in a gesture she always did when trying to make peace with Clark and went to go check on Kara._

_She found her curled up next to the ship that had brought Clark to them._

"_Hey" She said reaching her hand out "You okay?" Kara shook her head against her knees. Martha licked her lips " I'm sorry about all this." Kara looked up. "If this thing called money is a problem, I could get a job." Martha shook her head "No, that's not it." She leaned her head back against the silver of the ship with a groan. "Ugh" "It's just that, Oh I don't know." She found herself at a loss for words, how could she tell this obviously lost and traumatized girl the truth that money was in fact a problem, but it wasn't the only problem either. What about her health? Though she was in perfect health as of now, she wasn't young anymore, what if something happened down the road? Add in the fact that her son obviously thought that she would be a good replacement for the girls own mother. Which was an asinine idea in and of itself. God how the hell could be so damn oblivious? Just like he was oblivious to the fact that, his paramour Lois had already figured out his identity long before he reveled it to her and was just playing dumb for his sake. Damn it there were times when she really wished her son would get a god damn clue. _

It was Kara's hand on her shoulder that brought her back. It had all worked out in the end though. No thanks to Lois, who told her son in no uncertain terms that he was to provide some amount of money for Kara's care. Thus Martha received a stipend totaling about 1,000 dollars deposited into her account every week.

"I finished the dishes." She said with a smile, as she took a seat next to Martha's on the couch. "Hope you didn't use super speed." Kara shook her head "No." "How was work?" in the proceeding weeks Kara had managed to get a part-time job at the local diner, to which she gave Martha money, to which Martha deposited in a separate account she'd set up for Kara's college fund. "Good" Kara said as she drew a strand of hair around her ear. "Ready." Martha smirked and turned to Kara as she clicked play on the DVD player. "You know I, know you like red-heads and I definitely would not kick Jamie out of bed." Kara just blushed red turning her eyes to the tv.

As they watched the episode Kara thought that her life somewhat resembled Claire's she was after all a stranger in a strange land. Trying to understand customs and rituals which were not her own. But she did not have an enlightened hot highlander red head to help her navigate as Claire did, the closest she came to that was JOPlanetboy1. Who remained a complete mystery to her, thanks in no part to her cousin, whom wished that her identity remained secret for her own safety. So to bypass that, JOPlanetboy1 had designed an app that allowed them to contact and communicate with each other privately without rivaling each other's respected identity. She had to laugh at that.

The Queen Elizabeth Northern Ireland.

They sat in a smokey booth towards the back of pub. The Queen Elizabeth was a long and established loyalist meeting place since it's opening nearly four hundred prior. Conhubar was greatly pleased with Egan at the moment as he overlooked the photos that the young lad had taken. The girl was beautiful, she was perfect. "Kryptonian you say" The boy nodded "Yes sir. Superman's cousin in fact." Cohunbar smiled the ghastly smile of the undead as he lit his cigarette. That was even better news than he could had hoped for. With a Kryptionian bride swelling with child he would be unstoppable. Of course there would be a lot of work ahead with that damn peace processes and all. But no matter he'd solve that problem when he came to it. For now he was just pleased, he extended his hand to Egan. "You've just earned yourself a promotion lad. Welcome my first vassel of the Red Branch."


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong side, purl one, purl two and mark this stitch, then purl thirteen for right sleeve. Purl two and mark this stitch. Kara read the pattern aloud to no one in particular. Both Kara and Martha had looked over patterns at the store. Martha had preferred a pink knit top, from the Rowan Pure Linen collection. However Kara had chosen a shrug pattern from Jane Austen Knits. "Doesn't seem to complicated, does it." She said turning to Streaky who was curled up in an orange ball on the bed. The feline lifted her head sniffing the air before giving a satisfied meow followed by a yawn. "Says you. Like you know anything." Kara shot back. Streaky just yawned again before putting her head down and went back to sleep. Not that streaky would mind such notions since her favorite things in the world were eating, chasing dust balls around the house and of course sleeping particularly if it was a warm sunny spot or a fresh load of laundry from the dryer.

A couple of months ago, Kara had found the little ball fur shivering in the cold rain outside of Mabel's. Much to Martha's chagrin she kept her, giving her the name of streaky because she ran about the house like a streak of light thus the name Streaky. It was then that her phone buzzed, Kara grabbed it, looking down at the text.

**Batslibrary: You Okay? Heard about what happened.**

**KryptonAlienGirl: Yeah, he's going to be mad though…..**she typed.

Kara had met Batslibrary otherwise known as Barbara Gordon aka….Batgirl in Gotham city, when she had, assisted her during a heist, a couple months back. Barbra being well Barbara, had figured that since she had X-Ray vision, like her cousin. There wasn't any damn point in keeping a secret identity with her anyway. And unlike her mentor Barbra wasn't a complete and utter asshole, promising not to tell Clark about her being in Gotham, and thus the friendship was struck.

It was then that Joplanetboy01 texted her "You okay."

Well… she typed before deciding to tell them both about today.

It was something out of a nightmare, the smell of acrid smoke filled the air as robots flew above the city, shooting lasers from their eyes. The scorch marks from where they met their marks, marred the buildings and people ran screaming for their lives. It was like when Brainiac attacked Argo city when she was five years old. She remembered her mother shoving both her and her friend Aroura down, as they sped away in the distaq, to the west and out of the city. Kara shook away the memories before, taking to the wind, soaring up to where the robots, hovered like sintas over 6th street.

"You look stupid" Lois said to him without a beat. Not even bothering to look up from her computer.

"Define stupid." Jimmy retorted, knowing full well that she was commenting upon his outfit. Which consisted of a green sweater vest and shirt with pants .Besides used clothing was much more affordable than anything new or designer, and if one knew where to look one could get some pretty decent stuff.

"Stupid, as in the fifties ended seventy years ago, thus your look there is stupid." Jimmy shrugged it wasn't worth it to trade quips with Lois at this point, since it seemed that she being the lioness that she was. Was in the mood to stalk and kill and he didn't feel like being the innocent gazelle who's blood was spilled upon the Serengeti. He'd leave that to whatever intern showed up today. He was about to put his camera upon the desk, when Lex corps latest proto type robots flew by the windows. Lois smelling a story grabbed him and ran towards the door.

They managed to make it to 6th street just as a streak of red darted past them. Looking up at the sky Jimmy thought that it was something straight out of Macross number 7 or Guardians of Nine with robo proto types flying around. Then the streak of light red returned.

"Ha told ya supes would get'm this ain't gonna last long." Someone in the crowed behind them commented loudly. When Jimmy looked he quickly realized that it wasn't in fact superman but a girl, a girl not much older than he, was fighting the robots. "Hey it's a girl." Jimmy rolled his eyes, and continued shooting off his camera. Of course the nit wit behind him would notice, but did the guy have to be such a jerk about it. Jimmy left the crowed behind him and went up 6th street for a better shot.

Kara focused on defeating the robots one at a time. She'd already managed to dispel two of them with her heat vision. Which was better than she did during training back at the farm. And her freezing breath was of much better use here, than it was at freezing the apples in the tree. Which wasn't something she did when she was board. She thought she was doing pretty, well, when someone yelled out "Hey it's not supes but a girl." Feeling bit cocky she yelled back "You'd better believe it." Of course if she had been paying attention she would have noticed the robot right behind her fire, its cannon.

Jimmy had only made it so far up 6th street when something slammed into him hard. Feeling dazed he stood up and shook his head allowing his now blurry vison to correct itself. He then saw what hit him. It was the very same girl who was fighting the robots from before however she looked worse for wear. "You Okay." He said offering his hand.

Kara was feeling dazed from the laser shot. But she seemed to be alright, looking up she saw a young boy offing his hand. "You okay."

Kara shook her head taking it. "I think so." She said as he helped her up. They both looked to the sky and saw that superman was getting the situation under control now. "He's gonna kill me." The Kara muttered. Jimmy shook his head "Naw, he's not too big on killing cause he likes animals and stuff." "Besides you helped with Lex's robots and that's got to count for something right." Kara nodded right. She took another glance to the sky, and watched as her cousin finished of the last of the robots. She smiled and turned to the boy "Thanks" she said as she took off hoping to the gods her cousin didn't catch her. Jimmy turned to his right "Okay super…girl" but the words were barely out before she was gone.

Jimmy stood there feeling like a total idiot, why, did he just have to say that. Animals for gods 'sake animals. Really after what just happened he had to say that superman liked animals! God he was such a helpless shmuck. He picked up his Camera deciding to use whatever film was still salvageable back at work before heading to Maggie Mays.

Maggie Mays diner was located on west 53rd street about two blocks down from the sub-railway station. It was one of the those pseudo nineteen fifties places complete with a soda fountain, black and white tiled floor and uncomfortable plastic booth seating. Though it was a grease pit, it was one of the few places near downtown where you get cheap food.

Jimmy stirred the ice in his coke, watching as the clear frozen cubes sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight, as he regaled his friend Tanya Spears about the events from this morning. His life was like an anime, and not the shonen kind more like the shojo sitcom kind where the love interest is some sort of hapless smuck. Yep that was him total smuck…especially after the earlier events of the day.

"You must of, hit your head." Tanya's annoyed voice boomed across the table, snapping Jimmy out of his thoughts. "Huh."

"You must of, hit your damn head, because pretty girls just don't fall out of the sky." Tanya Spears said pointing a French fry at him. Before cramming it into her mouth. "Besides, she continued between chews "How is this any way to celebrate my goodbye party."

"Goodbye…Gooodbyyyyyyyye." Her brother Alex continued in a high pitched squeal. Tanya motioned for him to calm down. One of the reasons Tanya liked hanging out with Jimmy was the fact that he didn't judge her little brother Alex's Autism too harshly the way so many others her own age had. Leaning forward

"Seriously, you looking so glum in no way to celebrate." She said tapping the plastic table with her hand.

"Celebrate, celli celli brate." Alex went on.

"What he said." She went on pointing at her brother. Jimmy groaned inwardly "Hey, it's not my fault that your mom has gotten that transfer to Shanghai and you have to spend the next year or two in some bum-fuck small town in the middle of nowhere with your grandpa."

"Uncle" Tanya corrected him

Alex smiled to himself, since he was really happy to go live with Uncle Pete, and grandpa on the family farm in Smallville. Uncle Pete was always, nice to him and grandpa usually had chocolate chip cookies. And they would go to church and he liked church since it was quiet. He really didn't like how loud his sister Tanya could be sometimes, since it would hurt his ears when she yelled. Nor did he like how she would drag him about the city, with all its noise and motions. Besides it wasn't his fault that, mama had to work in Shanghai. They needed the money, no thanks to Tanya and her stupid experiment. She had been trying to build a nuclear reactor after watching an episode of Dr. Who, and the thing had blown up thus ruining the science lab, and Mama had to pay for it.

"I like grandpa he has cookies" Said Alex. Tanya ignored her brother "It's not bum-fuck, nowhere it's Kansas." She countered .Jimmy sipped his soda "Still" "Besides" he continued "That small town high school, was the only one that would take you after you blew up our schools science lab." Taken aback by Jimmy sudden change in attitude. Tanya laughed. "It was only an experiment in nuclear fusion."

"You were trying to build your own reactor!"

"You helped" Jimmy rolled his eyes "Well yeah, but I didn't get caught unlike you…."

Belfast Northern Ireland.

The city seemed alive tonight, Robin Goodfellow, thought as he stood across the street from the gallery waiting for his lover Xonchipilli to finish talking with the proprietor. It had been a fairly good show, with Xonchipilli selling a great many of his works. He was a busy little bee his Latin lover, taking his name from the Aztec god of love and beauty. Robin smiled at the thought. A movement near the pub across the street caught his attention. Looking up he noticed an older man who looked awfully familiar admonish a young lad of no more than fifteen. Watching the exchange he thought that the older fellow looked like Conobar. But Conobar was dead wasn't he? Silently he crossed the street, moving swiftly through the dark to get a closer look. Hiding behind the corner of a brick building his worst fears were confirmed. He'd text Xochipilli later, but for now he needed to find out, just how in the hell one of the worst monsters of his time had returned. Then he have to inform Queen Mera.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara had only gotten a few more clicks with her needles done when Clark knocked on the door.

Kara got up half expecting Kal-el to ream her out about the robots as she opened the door.

Clark took a deep breath, while part of him was angry with Kara's actions and rightly so, since she put herself at risk, another part of him was fiercely proud of her actions as well. Given these conflicting feelings, he wasn't quite sure of how to broch the subject as his cousin opened the door.

That evening Jimmy finished uploading the photos to his laptop. Then began to edit them before sending them to Perry. He was working on a shot of the girl in midflight amongst the robots, fixing some of the lighting when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She's pretty, what's her name." Jimmy turned around to see Lois standing behind him. Jimmy shrugged "Don't know she didn't really give it." Lois folded her arms furrowing her brow, she knew the feeling all too well. "Okay…"

"But everyone was calling her Supergirl." Lois nodded her head taking in Jimmy's almost dumbfounded look before deciding her next form of action. Since she was more than likely to hear a much more detailed account of the events from Clark when he got back home from his trip to Smallville. She hoped that he wasn't too hard on her. "Look" she said finally "Why don't you finish with those, and we'll grab something to eat, since Laura from housekeeping is giving us the evil eye." "My Treat."

Clark, left the room shutting the door behind him. Kara sat on her bed and grabbed her phone. It turned out he wasn't as mad as she thought he would be. While he did give her a stern lecture on safety. He also offered to come down to Smallville more often to help with her training which she guessed was a good thing. She began typing into her phone.

Jimmy was taking the yellow line home following his meal with Lois of which she gave him the leftovers in a doggie bag. When his phone buzzed.

**KryptonAliengirl: Got reamed but it wasn't too bad. So my cousin isn't that much of a jerk.**

Jimmy read the message. KryptonAliengirl was having a problem with her older cousin being mad at her about helping him out or something. To which Jimmy advice was to tell him to quite being an asshole. It turned out neither of them needed to have worried. Her cousin it turned out wasn't all that mad.

**JOPlanetboy01: Cool, BTW the slave driver bought me dinner, and even gave me a doggie bag. It's the nicest thing she's done in awhile….**


End file.
